Home
by yukiaoi
Summary: Winry is ready to provide a shelter for Edward when he is in need. But he seems only needing one for leaving it behind.


這是篇以TV版為背景的小說，但卻有架空的成份。至於是怎麼樣的架空，大家看了就會知道了。

可能看時大家會覺得摸不著頭腦，因為本文以溫莉的視點為主，所以我是故意不作多角度描寫來解釋全部內情的。請見諒。

以外，本人其實對鋼煉的世界不是很諗熟，且自問文筆拙劣。如果大家找到什麼錯誤或是漏洞或是真的覺得寫得太差，請多多包涵．．．

家

天已入夜，一墳前卻有位金髮少年還逗留著。他的視線停留在墳上的名字經已良久。

Trisha Elric

每次來訪母親的墳，心中都會抽痛。抽痛中想起母親溫柔的笑顏，想起她的料理，想起她臨終時被病魔煎熬的臉容。集結起來，成了強烈的自責和遺憾。

因為想擺脫這種感覺，便做了人體煉成這種愚蠢的事。

說是要把母親帶回來，當中卻有著私心。因為不能從對她的眷戀走出來。而最想的，是想擺脫揮不去的自疚。

結果是，失去了更多。

他對自己說，這已是極限了，他不能再失去。要找回來──不是為了已死的媽媽，而是為了還在身旁的弟弟，那因為自己的魯莽和自私而失去的身體。於是，他又朝著另一個目標出發。

有了新目標時，他以為自己的想法己改變了，以為自己已從過去中得到教訓，不會再重蹈覆轍。連家也親手燒毀了，他不會再失去，沒有東西可以再失去。

「．．．愛德。」

沒有想過會被回應，長髮少女從後走到少年處，替他披上外衣。「入夜天氣轉冷，別著涼了。」女孩微笑的道。少年沒有回應，她卻沒顯出半點憂傷，至少，她隱藏得很好。「我們回去吃晚飯，愛德，婆婆等著呢。」她牽起兒時玩伴的手──現在變成以冰冷的鋼鐵做成的手，與他步上回家的路。少年雙目迷離的跟著，一語不發。

餐桌前的三人沉默地進食，有一種難以言喻的壓迫氣氛。老人看著坐立不安的孫兒和低頭沒碰過飯菜的少年，決定打破靜局。「愛德，新的機械鎧用得習慣嗎？」

溫莉回過神，看了一眼婆婆後看向愛德，期待他的回應。

「還好。」

淡淡的回應，溫莉的心一沉。為了這副機械鎧，她不眠不休工作了四天。對於愛德華的回答，要是在以前她早就跟他開戰了，這晚的她卻只裝作開朗地說：「怎能不好了？那可是我嘔心瀝血的傑作！你給我小心點，別隨便砸壞它了！」語畢，便掛起自滿的笑露繼續吃著嘗不出味道的晚餐。

愛德華最終還是沒碰過餐具。

飯後，愛德華便上了溫莉替他準備的客房。在他離開客廳後，她才讓自己的抑鬱顯露出來。她沉著臉地洗擦著餐具，看到愛德華原封不動的食物時，眉頭皺得緊緊的。

比拿可見到孫兒這個樣子，心裡比她更愁。「又不吃飯，這樣下去那孩子哪能支持下去？」

溫莉轉過頭來，看到婆婆的樣子──那同時擔心愛德和自己的愁容，強顏歡笑地說：「那傢伙定是嫌我做的菜不合他胃口，改天逼他吃維他命好了！那麼擇食，所以才那樣矮小！」

看到孫兒裝作堅強，比拿可真的非常心痛。明明都是正值年少未懂事的年紀，卻都已經歷過這麼多傷痛。

可憐的孩子們。

「愛德的傷已無大礙了吧。」婆婆繼續說：「那天軍部的人抬他回來時，真讓我嚇了一跳。那胡來的小鬼。」

溫莉聽著心頭一緊。回想起那天的情形。

當天屋外突然一陣引擎聲，她在二樓的窗戶望下去，看到軍部的車子停在屋前。那個官階是大佐的男人與莉莎中蔚先下車，接著的情境她還歷歷在目。兩名軍人抬著擔架床，上面躺著的不是別人，正是她多年的好友愛德華。大佐和中蔚親身護送沒有了右手和左腳，傷口還在微微滲血的愛德華，回到他的故鄉利賽布爾，他的兒時鄰居比拿可與溫莉處。溫莉只會傻了眼地看著愛德，淚水不自主地流著。他就這樣躺在活動誓架上，雙目呆滯的看著前方，彷彿世界的一切他都看不見、聽不到。

羅伊看到滿臉驚訝和疑問的婆孫二人，圓滑的他竟覺為難。他望向中蔚，她向他露出安撫的眼神，然後對二人說：「照我們估計，愛德華的傷是人造人做成的。」

雖然對人造人了解不多，但溫莉清楚知道他們是極度危險的象徵。「你們要他做什麼任務了？明知道人造人的危險性，你們還要他跟他們交峰？」她激動地說。愛德的傷已令她咋舌，而面前這個與父母的死有關的男人好處想置身事外的表現更令她不能自控。「你們到底在想什麼？自己厭惡的工作便推給別人做，你們軍隊的人以為自己是誰？有權力就可以任意擺佈他人嗎？」

「溫莉！夠了！」比拿可抓著激動的孫兒的手，方能令她停下來。她凝視著兩個軍人，雖沒有言出，雙眼露出的光芒卻極不友善。「辛苦你們親自送他回來。溫莉，先送他到屋內吧。」

溫莉的身體還因剛才的表現顫抖著。她向抬著愛德華的軍人示意，在屋門時不忘回首向兩人報上敵視的目光。

看到孫兒走遠，比拿可才注視兩人，疲累感突然踴上。言而，此時代表軍部的兩人感覺不比她輕鬆。在這骨節眼，面前的老人才是最難應付的。從她的神情來看，她而看透兩人心中的厄困。「你們應知道我想說什麼吧。」

雖然是為難，莉莎還是守責地交代。「因為事件發生在軍部外，所以我們也不完全了解詳情。我們估計是阿爾凡斯與愛德華因某些原因與人造人開戰。軍部是在中央西部區域發生連串大爆炸後，才接報前往現場，估計是愛德華與人造人戰鬥時使用的煉金術所造成。爆炸現場只剩下瓦礫，暫時未有線索，所以前因後果還有待調查。」

「讓我說吧，中蔚。」雖然中蔚是照實報告，但礙於她對和煉金術有關的知識有限，導致內容出現盲點。羅伊認為有必要作出補充。「爆炸的威力之大令周遭的建築物也出現倒塌現象，所以軍部在首次簡略偵察後認為只有炸藥或巨大的煉金術反應才能造成這種程度的破壞。因為在現場找不到火藥的痕跡，所以我們推斷那是煉金術所造成。而能造出這麼大的煉金術反應的，在現場就只有身負重傷的鋼之煉金術師愛德華．艾爾力克了。以上都是軍部的揣測，因為當時人的精神狀況極不穩定，軍部打算將他送回故鄉休養後再作進一步調查。」

莉莎有替過份圓滑的上司作出補充的衝動，但還是尊重他的決定。羅伊送愛德華回鄉的舉動絕非因公式理由。

比拿可讓所聽的慢慢在思海中整理，但這些不是她最想知道的。「那阿爾在哪裡？」

深黑的雙瞳微微抖震了一下。

莉莎露出擔憂的眼神，回頭各一名下屬示意。該名下屬點頭後走向車子。

要來的不可能避得開，羅伊對老人道出真相：「雖然是沒有肉體，但政府一直有給他一個戶籍。」他不自覺地吸了一口氣，「可是現在．．．從軍方的角度看，阿爾凡斯．艾爾力克已經死了。」

語畢，下屬向三人展示從車上拿來的物件。

老人先是不解，在看清楚後，她語塞了。

箱中盛著一堆粉碎的鐵塊－－其中幾塊上有一些血紅的符文。

「對我們的揣測最有力的證據，就是這些與鐵塊一起散落在爆炸現場的紅石碎片．．．那些是賢者之石的碎片。」

午夜時分，溫莉拿著盛了熱湯的碗子走到愛德的房間。她敲一下門，說：「愛德，你還沒睡吧？我進來了。」

沒有回應是意料中事，打開門，果然見到金髮少年又坐在椅上發呆。她在少年面前放下熱湯。「剛才你什麼都沒吃，至少現在喝口湯吧。」

少年沒有望他，「你別管我，去睡吧。」

「那．．．喝幾口吧，再這樣你會支持不了的。」他的冷言冷語都刺痛著她，但她不想放棄－－她不能放棄。她也放棄的話，他就連唯一的避難所也沒有了。

「我不想喝。」少年回答，抬頭看向關心著他的女孩。他的面容憔悴，聲音微沙，是太久沒有好好說話所致。「支持下去．．．又有什麼意義？阿爾他．．．」說著，又再低頭。「反正我已經什麼都沒有了。」

什麼都沒有了。

什麼都沒有了？

溫莉無法忍耐下去了。

「什麼都沒有了？」聽到他的說話，心裡有一股難以言喻的抑壓慾要爆發，好像被它壓得透不過氣來。

長久以來努力地向自己的情緒施壓，因為她告訴自己愛德需要時間和一個空間調養。雖然很想知道事情的真相，卻忍著隻字不提。可是，當她聽到愛德這麼無情的話時，這個想法崩潰了。「什麼都．．．沒有了？你不要再這樣鬧了！」她感到眼眶很熱，「你以為失去阿爾的只有你嗎？」她握緊拳頭打在桌上，震盪讓湯倒翻濺到二人身上。二人沒有察覺，只凝視著對方。「要不是你的自私，阿爾會有如此下場嗎？至少我還能跟他說話，至少我還能聽到他的聲音！可是你卻連這些都奪去了！你不是說過要找回失去的東西嗎？那你就去找回來，找回來還給我！」她喊至喉嚨發出刺痛，感到身體在發抖，什至有種想吐的感覺。原來自己抑壓得太久太辛苦了，想停也停不下來。「將阿爾和以前的愛德還給我！」

話畢，好轉身衝出房間。她飛奔到自己的房間，大力把門關上，將臉擠到被子裡大哭。為什麼不是自己鑄成的錯，受到傷害的總是自己？為什麼總是不能掌握自己的命運，只能沒有選擇地承受著別人所做的事的後果？雙親如是，童年玩伴如是。

而令她最難受的是，原來多年來付出的感情，也未能令這個家成為他的心的歸所。

幾道晨光照進房中，光線令溫莉從睡眠中緩緩醒來。她已想不起是在何時入睡，感到瞼上的淚痕，才想到定是哭得太累睡著了。整晚屈膝坐在堅硬的木地板，使雙腿麻痺得失去了知覺。好不容易糾正坐姿，開始按摩繃緊的肌肉。思緒開始飄離。

昨晚的話是太過份了，為什麼當時會有這樣的表現？根本是完全失控，將傷害他最深的話灌進他耳朵裡。他是個身心受到重創的人，卻向他猛烈轟炸。

雖然在他心中沒有一個位置，可是他在自己心中絕對是最在意的人之一。他的說話的確重重傷害了自己，可能，即使如此，還是不可以放下這個人。這一點，她沒有半點疑惑。

她走到愛德的房前，心中猜想他有可能會作出的反應。同時，也在盤算著應以怎樣的方法道歉。

站在門前，竟然覺得這道她熟悉的木門，此刻令她呼吸困難。

舉手，收回。這兩個動作重複又重複。吸一口氣，指骨接觸木門，聲音像比平日響亮數倍。

「．．．愛德？」

沒有回應，果然昨晚是太過火了。

「．．．對不起，昨晚是我不對。」溫莉說著，手指緊張地刻畫著木門的紋路。「我不應該將自己的不安情緒全宣洩到你身上。可是，昨晚我的說話全是認真的．．．對於阿爾的事，我真的非常難過，難過的程度可能不亞於你。」而對於你說的話，我也感到很傷心。但她沒有說出口。「可是，即使怎樣，我們還是要走下去，因為我們還活著。已離開的人即使不在身邊，也會永遠是我們人生的一部份。不能再見到也不要緊，阿爾還是在我們的記憶中。永遠都在。」她不容許自己再次流淚，因為她要以自己的堅強，令愛德明白走出困境的第一步一定要靠自己完成。「所以，不要再這樣下去了。我和婆婆都很擔心你。」

房中還是沒有聲音。溫莉擔心起來，推開門進入房間。裡面空無一人，只剩下昨晚被推翻的湯的痕跡和放在桌面的一封信。還未看內容，但她已大概能猜到他的想法。又一走了之了吧。

對他來說，家是一個束縛。

打開信件，像以前收到的信一樣，只有寥寥幾句。

溫莉：

你說得對，一切都是我的錯。我一定將那傢伙找回來，不管是什麼代價。在那之前，我不會再回來。找回阿爾後，我才可抬頭面對你和婆婆，告訴你們發生過什麼事。

謝謝你的照顧。

愛德

視線又模糊了。暗暗責罵自己，明明已決定了不再容許自己哭的。都是那傢伙的錯。

「那就等著你們回來，愛德，阿爾，期待你們回家。」擦著眼淚的溫莉自言自語。「你答應了的．．．一定要回來．．．不要連你也一去不返了。」

每一次都只能奮力追著他的腳步，但每一次都落空。

「我也．．．除了你和婆婆，什麼都沒有了．．．」

終於，在他心中，這裡成為了他的家。

但或許對現在的他來說，家不是一個要時常掛在心上的地方。

END

看鋼煉時就覺得溫莉的戲份不多，而且她是個個性很好的女孩。可是，愛德好像不好理會她的感受的樣子，有點替她心痛。

溫莉大好～！

表單的頂端


End file.
